Toybox 1
Toybox 1 is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 7th July 1997. Episodes # Noddy Tastes Some Cake - Noddy want to earn two sixpences so he can enter the cake-tasting contest, so he's delighted when Sally Skittle asks him to look after her children. But it's very tiring work! # William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Sheep - Oh, no! Woolly the sheep has escaped from his field again. William thinks hard and comes up with an idea to make sure Woolly will never ever want to run away again! # Oakie Doke and the Monster - Whew! Oakie Doke is having a very busy day, looking after the Tadpoles and Shrimp Tickle. But he has to help when Root, Snoot and Hickory see a monster in Oakie Hollows! # Little Bear: A Present for Mother Bear - It's Mother Bear's birthday and Little Bear hasn't got a present for her. So he goes off to find the perfect gift - something his mother will really like. But all his friends have their own ideas... # Pingu Pretends to Be Ill - Pingu just can't be bothered to get out of bed one morning. He mannages to convince Mum that he's really ill, and she sends for the doctor. Before long, Pingu starts to make a rapid recovery... # Dinobabies: Some Like It Hot - The Dinobabies are out camping when they meet a Dragonbaby called Puffy. Can they ever be friends, or is a Dragonbaby just too hot to handle? # Fireman Sam: Disaster for Dinner - Fireman Sam's mechanical chef promises to cook up a treat for teatime. But when Rosa the cat's curiosity gets the better of her, the only thing on the menu is trouble! (From The New Adventures of Fireman Sam: Disaster for Dinner) Credits Opening # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Video slide (Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road/Pingu - 2 on 1/Noddy the Magician/Toybox book, audio cassette and magazine) # Toybox 1 title card # Noddy intro # Start of Noddy Tastes Some Cake (1994) Closing # End of Some Like it Hot (1994) # Dinobabies closing # Fred Wolf Films Dublin logo # Westinghouse Broadcasting International logo # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info * A slide showing 3 children's titles, "Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road", "Pingu - 2 on 1" and "Noddy the Magician". Another slide showing a Toybox book, a Toybox audio cassette and a Toybox magazine. Gallery Toybox 1, Mouse House Stories (1997) (2).jpg Toybox 1, Mouse House Stories (1997) (1).jpg Video clips Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:William's Wish Wellingtons: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Andrew Sachs (William's Wish Wellingtons Narrator) Category:Little Bear Category:Pingu Category:Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: © S4C Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:Oakie Doke Category:Oakie Doke: © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd Category:Dino Babies Category:BBFC Uc Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Hidden Ralph Entertainment Category:BBC Children's Video Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:VHS videos with BBC Toybox World of Fun trailer from 1998 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Andrew Sachs Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd)